one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 7781-NAACCR_Conference_Abstract.doc Tracking Number: GRANT00178945 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 7781-NAACCR_Conference_Abstract.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00178945 Abstract [unreadable] CDC Conference Grant The North American Association of Central Cancer Registries, Inc. (NAACCR) is a professional organization of cancer registries, national surveillance programs, related organizations, and individuals committed to the mission of the organization. It is a collaborative of all cancer registries in the United States and Canada and all national cancer surveillance programs in both countries, founded in 1987 and incorporated in 1992. NAACCR's mission is to develop and promote uniform data standards for cancer registration; provide education and training; certify population-based registries; aggregate and publish data from central cancer registries; and promote the use of cancer surveillance data and systems for cancer control and epidemiologic research, public health programs, and patient care to reduce the burden of cancer in North America. NAACCR has held an annual conference since 1987. The location is rotated among all regions in the United States. Once every three-to-four years, the meeting is held in Canada. Each year the focus of the meeting is on a key issue in cancer surveillance, with related issues in cancer registration operations, training, data standards, research, and also includes current topics and events that affect cancer registration and surveillance. The approach for 2007 will follow our standard approach to the planning of the annual conference, used since 1999. It will also be the proposed approach for 2008 and 2009. The meeting will be held at the Renaissance Marriott Hotel in Detroit, Michigan. The theme will be [unreadable]Cancer Knows No Borders.[unreadable] We expect that the size of the meeting will involve about 360 registrants. The aims of the conference are: providing educational opportunities for cancer registry and surveillance professionals on timely issues and strategic initiatives; providing opportunities to present and share research results, operations tools, and cancer control activities both by association members and from outside experts; stimulating national and international communication and cooperation across health disciplines and organizations to encourage development and integration of cancer registry and surveillance systems; and conducting the association's annual business meeting. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 5703-Mandatory_NAACCR_Application_HM07- 701_12-07-06.doc application/msword Tracking Number: GRANT00178945